Spring break experiment!
by marrsbarz
Summary: Not like my normal stories! Sakura's parents are gone for a week on spring break. Its time for Sasuke and her to experiment on the sex life. LOTS OF LEMONS! And yes they are ninjas!
1. Beggining

OK EVERYONE YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS ISN'T LIKE MY NORMAL STORIES SO READ WITH CAUTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON THEN DO NOT READ. And yes they are ninjas, it will show up in later chapters.

No i do not own Naruto...just like normal...

My pink hair swung back in forth in the high pony tail as I walked to my last class period. My emerald eyes shined as the class room lights shined against them. I scanned the room, looking for a certain someone. A smirk grew on my face as I found my raven haired boyfriend sitting at our lab table. I walked to the back of the room and sat in the seat near the window, next to my boyfriend.

"Sasuke….I got some great news." I whispered in his ear as I sat on the brown stool. He gave me a confused look causing my smile to grow bigger. "My parents are gone for all next week, and being that its Spring Break….oohh we can finally experiment like you wanted to." I said in a seductive tone before giving him a low moan in the ear.

He tensed slightly before placing his hand on my knee and sliding it up my leg slowly. I blushed as his hand slid under my white skirt slowly. I bit my lip as his hand rubbed slowly on the outside of my sexy red lace thong. I could feel myself grow hot and then wet as his hand rubbed slowly. The teacher was moving his mouth but I couldn't hear a single word he was saying. I held back a moan as I felt his finger slip into my soaked core slowly.

I inward thanked the lord that he had the teacher places us in the furthest lab table where no one could see what we were doing or even think about walking this far to check on us. He pumped in slowly, teasing me, with a smirk on his face. He leaned towards me and blew hot air into my ear in a gasp. "Sakura….your so wet…it makes me want to…lick you clean." He whispered, causing me to moan in his ear softly. He grabbed his pants tightly as he pumped faster suddenly.

I reached down and grabbed his pants, where the bulge was located, and bit my lip harder. He stopped right before my release and slid his hand into his pocket. I groaned and dug my finger inside of me and began pumping. I couldn't stand of not finishing and I wasn't allowing him to do this to me. His hand suddenly grabbed mine away from my core and licked my fingers slowly. "What time do they leave Sa. ku. Ra…" He asked in my ear. I shivered and groaned. "They left this morning…" I said between gasps.

He smirked and kissed my jaw line, "Then I will meet you there." He said. "Mr. Uchiha, is there something you would like to share to the class?" The teacher asked. "No Mr. Kabuto." He said calmly before holding my hand tightly.

3 Hours later….

I was running around the house, trying to make sure every little room was spotless and there was food in the pantry. I ran up stairs one last time and bolted to my bedroom. I stripped my thong and slid a pair of short shorts on, commando was always sexy. I placed my light blue lace bra on with a tight tank top over it, showing off my bra for him to see. My bouncy C-cups stuck out from my slender hour glass figure. I heard a knock at my door from down stairs.

I took off down the stairs and checked my appearance before opening the door. Sasuke stood outside the door with a small backpack over his shoulder and his usual school clothes on. His eyes traveled up and down my body slowly as he licked his lips. I smirked and pulled him into the house behind me. He grabbed my ass as he threw his bag onto the couch. "So Sakura…What do you want to do?" He whispered into my ear as he held me around the waist.

"Ummm I want to do you…but we need to eat before hand…and maybe a shower too." I said with a smile as I kissed him on the lips. Dinner consisted of Chicken sandwiches and chips. I pulled Sasuke slowly up the staircase with his hand on my ass in a reminder on what was to come when we reached my room. I opened the door to my room and turned to look at him. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned down to place his lips on mine.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt as his hands roamed to my ass and he squeezed. I stood on my tippy toes and deepened the kiss. He pushed me backwards causing my back to hit the bed. I pulled his and my car keys and cell phones off of us, so not to cause more noise as his hands roamed my body. He lifted me up and pushed me deeper onto the bed as he climbed ontop of me. "Tonight lets just be gently and the original." He whispered into my ear as he kissed down my neck.

I lifted off his shirt to expose his muscular chest and ran my fingertips slowly up and down. He groaned as he pulled my shirt off quickly. I flipped us over so I was straddling his hips with my boobs dangling in his face. I leaned down and kissed him as his hands grabbed my boobs and started massaging them. I moaned as I began to grow more wet.

I rubbed my core against his bulge slowly and moaned when I heard him groan. I reached behind my back and slowly unclasped the bra, causing my boobs to fall out and the bra to slide down my arm. The bulge grew as his hands slowly ran the fingertips across my nipples, making me moan loudly.

He flipped us over, so he was ontop and kissed down my neck line. His lips reached my right nipple and I moaned his name as I felt his lips cover my mound and begin sucking on it. I trailed my hand down my necked torso to my shorts and slid my hand into them. I slid my finger inside my core and began pumping fast. Sasuke smirked as his other hand began massaging my left one. "Sasu…Sasuke…Ah!" I moaned as I reached my peak and I hit a orgasm. He switched to the left one and began sucking on it softly.

"Oh! I…I want….I need…." I moaned as I pumped faster. "Come on Sakura….Let me help you out with that." He whispered in my ear as his hands traveled to my shorts. I felt the button unclasp as he stripped my shorts off in one swift movement. I could hear him chuckle as I continues to breathe shallow. I gasped as I felt his hand remove mine and slip a finger into my core.

"Oh!" I moaned as he began to pump quickly. Suddenly I felt the coil again as I reached another orgasm. He smiled and licked his fingers as he took off his boxers and placed a condom on. I didn't even realize his shorts were off until just now. He positioned himself at my entrance and entangled out fingers as he thrust into me.

"Sasuke!" I moaned his name as he began pumping quickly into me. I met his thrusts with my own and moaned louder and louder with each one. "Sakura…your…so tight.." He groaned out as he kissed my neck. I moaned again and reached my third orgasm. He made a low groan as he thrusted quicker and quicker, the tension was just unbelievable. It took three more thrusts before he and I finally reached it, he collapsed ontop of me in exhaustion. I smiled as he moved to lay next to me and curled into him, with him still inside me. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Now what about that shower?" He asked with a smirk.

Hope it wasn't bad! I know its something new! I normally don't write about lemon but it wasn't till resently that i became familiar with it. I hope you like it and give me reviews so i can know if i should continue!


	2. Shower

Here is Chapter 2! I only want to put one sex story in one chapter, so thats why its short! Just wait until the next one! OH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR LEMON STORIES TO WRITE! SUGGESTIONS ARE AMAZING!

I smiled slyly and rolled my eyes. "Is it some Uchiha trait to have nonstop sex?" I whispered in his ear as I rubbed my boobs against his arm. He slide out of me and flipped himself ontop of me. "Hmm maybe." He said before his hand slowly rubbed against my entrance. I moaned softly and bit my lip. "Come on Sakura…Join me in the shower." He offered as he crawled off of me and picked me up bridal style.

I let a low squeak noise and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth as he pushed open the door. I moved so I could wrap my legs around his waist, hearing him turn the water on. We stepped into the shower and I felt the cold water pelt my back, causing me to gasp.

He kissed down my neck and left love bites and hickeys as he continued further. I moaned as his mouth reached in between my breast. I can feel him grow hard again as he rubbed it against my thighs. He lifted me higher and kissed around my left breast. I moaned as I felt him flick his tongue against my hard peak and graze his teeth over it slowly.

"Your…Your such a tease." I gasped between moans. He chuckled before sucking on it greedily and pressing my back against the cold wall. The water felt warmer then it did when we first got in but I couldn't pay attention to it much. I arched my back as he moved to the right one and sucked on it greedily. I could feel myself grow wet, not from the water, and a small coil in my stomach.

"Oh…Sasuke.." I gasped as the coil got bigger. He remover his mouth from my mounds and started making out with me as he rolled my harden peaks back in forth. I arched my back, "Sasuke!" I moaned as I hit my first orgasm. He deepened the kiss and rubbed his man hood against my wet core. "Sakura…you horny little girl." He whispered in my ear as he moved one of his hands to rub my clit. I gasped and stared at him half lidded. He plunged two fingers into me and pumped in inhumanly speed.

"Oh!" I moaned as I started panting. He quickened and I couldn't hold back as I moaned loudly. "Sasuke!" I hit my second orgasm. Sasuke kissed me again as he removed his fingers and thrust himself inside of me. I jolted my eyes open wide before bouncing with him. We thrust in sync, inhumanly speed. The steam from the shower was causing our sweat to pour as we continued our moans and grunts. He took on of my peaks into his mouth and sucked on it roughly.

"Ah!" I moaned from all the pleasure, digging my nails into his hair. He quickened the speed and switched to the other mound. His hands placed on my hips to hold me up as I kept my ankles locked around his waist. He removed his mouth from my mounds and continues thrusting. My breast bounced with every thrust, his eyes watching as the water pelted them softly.

"Sasuke!" I moaned as I reached my third orgasm. It took three more thrusts before he reached his own climax. He groaned and breathed out in heavy pants as I watched him half lidded. He placed me down on my feet and grabbed the shower head. He took it off the stand and moved it in between us. With a smirk on his face, he shoved it into my core, causing me to gasp. My breathe hitched before I moaned, the cold water pelting into my core felt like a massager, massaging my muscles.

I began to pant as the coil grew larger and larger. He kissed me and shoved his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance. I moaned in his mouth as I was about to release. He pulled the shower head out of my just as I released. He knelt down and licked the liquid dripping down my thighs all the way up to my core.

It was like a new feeling to me, the feeling of his hot wet tongue licking my core clean. He suddenly stopped and kissed my passionately. "Lets rest Saku." He whispered as he dragged me out of the bathroom. We walked to the bed, dripping wet and crawled into my king sized pink bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and covered us under the giant blanket. I felt his naked body press against my back as we cuddled into each other. "Sakura…you smell so good.." He whispered into my ear as he nuzzled into wet hair. I shivered and smiled. Sleep slowly engulfed me into its deep abyss.

OK SO HERE WAS CHAPTER 2! SHORT AND SMEXY! AND ADDED NEW THINGS TO IT! THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION NEKO THE KAWATTA CAT! ANY MORE JUST GIVE ME IDEAS! I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! LOVE YA'LL AND REVIEW!


	3. 2 time suprise!

THANK YOU MichiiHaru-Chan FOR THE GREAT IDEA! DONT WORRY EVERYONE I WILL GET TO EVERYONE'S REQUESTS! SEND ME A REQUEST AND IT WILL MAKE IT INTO THIS STORY! SINCE 3 PEOPLE HAVE REQUESTED AND GIVEN ME IDEAS I ADD A SPECIAL EXTRA SEX STORY! MORE REQUESTS AND IDEAS MEANS MORE SEX STORIES. IF I GET 4 NEXT TIME I WILL ADD 3 AND 5 THEN 4 AND SO ON! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

AND NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO KNOW ABOUT LEMONS ;P

I was lying in a field of grass as the wind tingled my neck body. My dream felt so real, so…pleasurable. Suddenly I felt a pleasurable sensation from my breast, causing me to moan. I was suddenly thrown into the scene with Sasuke ontop of me. His hands massage circles on my breast as he kissed down my stomach. I felt his hot tongue enter my core, causing me to arch my back and moan. I knew it was a dream, and I didn't want to wake up. His tongue moved left and right, stretching my walls and massaging them.

I arched my back and moaned as he removed hi tongue and entered two fingers into me. He pumped faster then ever, causing me to explode all over his hand. He licked his fingers and my core clean, before beginning again. I never thought I could have a dream like this, but it was amazing. I felt my self grow wet again as he moved his fingers in and out quickly and tucked on my left nipple. The feeling was unbelievable, the coil grew and grew until it was about to burst. I hit my next release and moaned his name as I came.

"Sasuke!" I moaned. Suddenly I felt him shift and get ready at my entrance. My breathe pitched as I moved to meet him halfway. He thrust suddenly in me and that's where I my dream ended. I opened my eyes and moaned as I felt Sasuke thrust faster into me. I gasped and stared at him wide eyed before closing my eyes for the neck moan to leave my lips.

He chuckled lightly before quickening his pace. I moved with him, awaiting my release, when he moved to hover over me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. It only increased the pleasure, I moaned in his mouth. I arched my back and moaned as I reached my last orgasm. "Sasuke…oh…" He reached it to after two more thrusts before collapsing next to me.

"I always wanted to do that." He said between pants as he held me in his arms. I smiled and kissed his lips. "it's a great wake up call." I replied to him as I stretched. The sun was peaking through the curtains of the room. I sat up slowly, feeling the effects of having sex three times. I kissed Sasuke on the cheek and swung my legs off the bed.

I stretched and went over to my closet. "Sakura." Sasuke called loudly. I peaked my head from around the door frame and pushed against it so have of my body was sticking out and the other was not visible. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" I cooed to him in a seductive way as I hitched my leg up. He growled and looked at me emotionless. "Wear one of my over size T- shirts." He demanded.

I smiled slyly and went through his bag, bending over dramatically. I took a pair of clean underwear of mine and slid it on slowly, hearing him groan. I slipped his over size shirt on too and watched it reach below my knees. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and his head laid on my shoulder. "You look sexy in my clothing." He whispered in my ear ad he gave my neck a hickey.

I shivered and looked over my shoulder to see him completely dressed. "Sasuke…lets go get some breakfast." I begged him. He shivered and whispered in my ear, "I love it when you beg." I shivered and giggled. "Come on." I lead him out the door.

We reached the kitchen and I searched the kitchen for anything to eat. "How about this?" He asked as he held a bowl of strawberries and a can of whip cream. "Sasuke, that's desert." I said with a smile and a hand on my hip. "No…" He said as he walked over to me. "Your desert." He whispered in my ear ad he pushed me to the kitchen table.

He picked me up and placed me onto the kitchen table, setting down the bowl and can next to me. The shirt I put on, 5 minutes ago, was suddenly thrown off of me and I heard the shaking of the can. He squirted the whip cream on to my mounds and down my stomach in a straight line.

"Mmmmm.. you look delicious Saku-chan." He groaned as he licked the straight line of whip cream from my belly button to the valley of my breast. I moaned and shivered at the contact of his tongue on my body. I felt the heat build up and myself grow wet. His mouth reached my breast and he licked the whip cream off my left mound slowly before sucking on it roughly. I moaned and arched my back into him. "Sasuke…kun…. Finger me.." I begged as I grabbed a hold of myself down there.

He groaned of pleasure as his hand placed its self ontop of mine. He removed his mouth and smirked at me. "I want to see how long you can last until you cant last anymore." He answered me before going back to the left nipple. I moaned and began gasping. The aching feeling of desire for him inside me was unbearable but his hand wouldn't let mine move a inch. He moved to the right one and ate the whip cream before sucking on it roughly. I moaned again and arched my back. "Please….I need…" I begged as I moaned again.

I couldn't reach my release without that feeling and I only became wetter with every suck and flick of his tongue. He smirked and bite down, causing me to gasps and arch my back into him. He removed his mouth and rubbed his unoccupied hand up and down my hardened nipples. "Saku-chan…..I think you can wait until later." He said as he inserted one strawberry into his mouth and one into mine.

I ate it, so it wouldn't choke me, and tried to take my mind off the heat between my legs. Suddenly I felt his hand rubbed up and down my clit, causing me to moan as I swallowed the last of the strawberry. "Sasuke….please." I begged again with closed eyes. I felt myself be lifted as he carried me to the counter top. He ripped off my underwear and off his boxers. He placed a condom on and shoved his huge dick inside of me. I moaned and arched my back, hitting my head on the cabinet door.

He pounded into me quickly as I my legs dangled off the edge. "Oh Sasuke…" I moaned as I reached my orgasm. He only pounded faster as he held onto my hips. The cold counter top rubbed against my butt roughly as my hands gripped his shoulders tight. He pounded faster into me and groaned as he finally reached his orgasm. "Mmm that was a great breakfast Sakura…" He whispered into my ear as I continued to pant.

He pulled out of me and threw the condom away before putting on his clothes. He ran his hand over my clit, causing me to moan again. "This is mine." He said as he kissed me softly. I jumped off the counter and placed my clothes back on. I grabbed a rag and wiped the counters and table down.

"Hmm Sakura….lets try something else." He said as he smirked. It looked like this entire week was sex, sex and more sex without any rest. And that is just how I want it.

HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS "SOMEWHAT" LONGER CHAPTER. I THINK I AM GOING TO WRITE 2 TONITE BEING THAT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ONE TOMORROW. SO HURRY AND GIVE IDEAS...SUNDAY WILL BE A BUSY DAY TO FILL ALL YOUR REQUESTS IN! REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!


	4. can you see?

2 IN ONE DAY! AAAHHH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS IN JUST LIKE 1 OR 2 HOURS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND REMEBER! GIVE MORE REQUESTS AND YOUR WISHES WILL BE ANSWERED

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

He lead me into my parent's bedroom and went to my parents drawers. "Sasuke, why my parent's room?" I asked as he pulled out a tie. "Just trust me Sakura." He said as he pushed me onto the bed. He rubbed his harden member as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and gasped as everything went dark.

After Sasuke finished tying the tie over my eyes, I could feel his hands slowly slide under my shirt as his tongue won dominance. I moaned and arched my back as I felt his fingertips pinch my nipples. I felt the shirt slide over my head as his mouth laid kisses down my neck and jaw line. I moaned as his erection rubbed against my core through the thin clothing.

I felt his tongue slowly lick the perked nipples and teased them by blowing cold air. I gasped and moaned at the new sensation as my hands moved down to my pants. He grasped my hands and moved them away from my black thong, whispering in my ear. "Sakura…let me pleasure you." I shivered and moaned as I felt him his mouth suck on one of my hardened nipples. "Sasuke…" I moaned as he continued sucking harder. I grinded my core into his erection, causing him to moan and suck on the nipple harder.

"Sasuk…Sasuke please…." I begged as I felt myself grow wetter and hotter. His mouth moved to my other nipple and he began to suck on it roughly. I whimpered and arched my back into him. One of his hands left my body and I heard a poof noise. The next thing I knew a new pair of hands was spreading my legs and removing my underwear as the other pair of hands massaged my breast. "Oh…Sasuke…" I moaned as I felt a finger enter my core. I knew he had to use the shadow clone jutsu and it was totally ok with me.

As the real Sasuke was making out with me and playing with my breast. The other was pumping in and out of me quickly. I arched my back and hit my first orgasm. I felt my hot liquid drip down the inside of my thighs and down onto the bed. A hot tongue met my inner thigh as it licked all the way up my thigh. I moaned and arched as the original Sasuke pinched my nipples and bit on my neck. "Oh…Sasuke…" I moaned as I felt a tongue lick my clit and enter inside me. I became wet again and bucked to get him deeper.

I felt a hot breathe against my ear before I heard his voice. "Sakura, there is one thing I would like to try.." Sasuke whispered in my ear. I nodded for him to go ahead and awaited for the surprise. Suddenly I felt a long, thick, warm item enter my mouth and I felt Sasuke's legs beside head. I licked on it and sucked on it lightly, getting a groan from Sasuke. I moaned as I felt the tongue spread my insides and massage them, causing Sasuke to groan. I sucked on it roughly and licked it as Sasuke sucked on one of my nipples.

I couldn't take all this pleasure and reached another orgasm. I continued sucking on Sasuke's hard member as I felt the clone slide to fingers inside of me. He pumped quickly as he hummed on my clit. I felt the coil again when Sasuke cummed in my mouth. I swallowed and gagged as his member hit the back of my throat. The member moved out of my mouth and I heard a poof. The bed shifter slightly and then it was silent, I awaited the next move.

I was just beginning to relax when I felt Sasuke thrust into me causing me to scream. I met his thrusts as I moaned louder and louder. The unknown was driving me crazy, and it only made me wetter. I moaned and reached my next orgasm. "Oh…Sasuke…faster…." I begged as I moved with him, my hands gripped tightly around his broad shoulders. "Sakura…your so tight…" He gasped as he thrusted faster.

I arched my back and had another orgasm as I heard Sasuke let out a low groan, signaling he was through. The light his my eyes and I squinted at the suns beams. Sasuke's smirk was big as he reached down and kissed each of my eyes. "I love your eyes…they are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed me softly. I blushed and looked down to see him still inside me.

"So you like the blind fold?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled and nodded before pulling out of me and throwing the condom in the trash can. "Sakura…do you… want to get out for a while and do something else?" He asked before turning and looking at me. I smiled and hugged his waist.

"You know Sasuke-kun, lets go to Victoria Secret. There was a outfit there I wanted to get before and now I think I found a perfect time to wear it." I whispered in his ear before taking off towards my room. He growled and followed me, watching me dress slowly as a tease. I smiled and walked up beside him. "Hurry…before it closes and you wont be able to see it." I said with a smirk as I walked past him.

We hopped into the car, Sasuke driving his red Ferrari. I sat as beside him and leaned over to turn the radio on as he drove out of my drive way. His hands brushed against my chance, causing my nipples to perk and harden under my white shirt. I moaned and panted as one of his hands twisted the nipple playfully. The hand slid down and slipped into my short black skirt and moved past my blue thong.

I became wet as he pumped extra slowly in and out. "Oh… Sasuke….don't tease.." I begged as I tried to make him move faster. He kept the slow speed until we pulled into the mall parking lot when he pulled into the parking spot. He leaned over and moved my shirt up. He took one nipple in his mouth as his hand pumped extra fast. I moaned and exploded at his touch, feeling my wetness run down my thighs and onto the seat. He smirked and got out of the car.

I gasped and caught my own breathe before I walked out of the car to follow him into the store. We walked hand and hand through the mall until we reached the opening to Victoria Secret. I smirked as I left my him outside to follow as I headed towards the sexy outfits. I picked up two outfits and looked over at Sasuke.

"Pick any outfit you want and I will put it on." I said with a wink as I walked into the dressing room. I slipped off my black skirt and blue thing and slid on a lime green G-string and sting bra, with tiny clothes that only covered my nipples. I put on a lime green choker that said sex slave and looked at myself in the mirror. Sasuke walked into the dressing room and stared at me up and down.

I winked at him and took off the outfit. I picked up the next outfit and stared at it for awhile. I slid the black lacy thong with a cat tail attached and matching black lace bra. I placed black cat ears on my head. I finished it off with a choker collar and turned to look at Sasuke. He licked him lips and grabbed his pants as I walked over to him. "Sasuke-kun….is there anything you want me to try on for you." I said seductively as I ran my finger delicately down his neck line. He smirked and handed me a outfit.

I looked at him and slowly took off the cat outfit. I slid the plaid skirt on and put on the white bra and a red choker around my neck. It was like my school uniform but much, MUCH sexier. I looked at him and walked towards him. "Sasuke-kun….what do you th.." I was interrupted as Sasuke pushed me into the wall. I moaned as his lips made contact with mine and he rubbed his harden member against my core. I slid his pants and boxers off quickly and felt his hard member rub my core directly on. I flipped us so he was against the wall and….

OOOHHH CLIFFY! LOL WONT BE A LONG ONE BUT IT LEAVES YOU WAITING! IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! REVIEW AND I WILL WRIGHT FASTER! I WANT AS MANY AS I CAN GET! COME ON GUYS WE ARE ON CHAPTER 4 AND ITS ONLY BEEN DAY 2 FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA!


	5. different

OK THANK YOU FOR THE REQUEST AND IDEAS! THIS MAKES UP FOR IF I DONT UPDATE FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I KNOW THE SECOND ONE IS KINDA DIFFRENT BUT HEY, YOU REQUEST AND THIS IS HOW I INTERPRET IT. IF YOU DONT LIKE. THEN EXPLAIN AND I WILL MAKE IT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. MAKE SURE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE OR WRITE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WONT ON CHAPTER 6! THANK YOU C.A.M.E.O.1 FOR YOUR IDEA,Cherriblossem, xXNinaXGaIXx, the one with all diffrent letters, FOR YOUR IDEAS AND REQUESTS! MORE HELP IS MORE STORIES! ONLY DAY 2!

I DONT OWN NARUTO

I knelt down in front of him and took his harden member into my mouth and began sucking on it roughly. I felt him pant as he took my hair in his hands and make me move faster. I gagged as his head touched the back of my throat, causing him more pleasure. I sucked harder and licked his tip and moaned as he groaned. Suddenly I felt my mouth be filled. I swallowed his juices up and stood up, only to be slammed down on one of the benches in the dressing room.

I moaned as I felt three fingers enter me and pumping quickly. The skirt hitched up on my thigh and my flushed, panting self only caused his member to grow hard again. Our tongues fought for dominance as one of Sasuke's hands twisted my nipple and the other pumped quickly in and out of me. I moaned and arched my back into him as I reached my climax. He removed his fingers and licked them slowly. He moved the bra up just so one of my C-cups flopped out.

He licked it and began sucking on the nipple roughly, causing me to pant more. My hair sprawled around my head and my hands laid above my head as I felt myself grow wet again. The liquid ran down my legs and onto Sasuke's pants legs. He moved his head away from my nipple and blew on it slowly, causing it to harden even more.

I moaned and gasped when I felt his hot tongue run up my thigh and lick my core slowly. He moved my bra so that my other boob fell out and he moved to lick and tease that one like the other. He pumped his fingers quickly in me and bit down on my nipple hard. I arched my back and cam hard. "Oh…SASUKE!" I moaned loudly as I felt the liquid go everywhere.

He bent down and licked it up quickly before flipping us over so I on top. His back was pressed against the wall with his legs dangling, and I am sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted me up slightly and slammed me down onto his hard dick. I moaned and arched my back before I began to bounce up and down on his erection. I noticed his eyes watched as my boobs bounced up and down along with me as I moved quickly. He captured one in his mouth and he bit on his hard.

I moaned and quickened my pace, as he sucked on it roughly. He grabbed my hips tight and lifted me up and down faster. I began to feel the coil again as I exploded on his member. "Sasuke…" I moaned as I slowed my pace. He gripped harder and lifted me up and down quicker. I gasped as I felt myself reach another orgasm and release all over him again.

It only took three more thrusts until he let go of my nipple and hips. I was panting and so was he as we stared at each other. Sweat ran down our bodies as the white bra was pulled over my boobs and the skirt was hitched to above my waist. I slowly climbed off of him and took off my clothes, only to put on the ones I came in with. "So which one do you choose?" I asked half out of breathe. He smirked and circled his arms around my waist. "All of them, I will pay for all of them if you wear them this week."

He said with a smirk. I blushed and nodded. He left the store with all three outfits and a sexy thong swim bottom and string bikini top. I threw the bag of clothes into the trunk and noticed it was dark outside. I was about to open my door when I felt a body press against mine. He kissed me roughly and slid his hands under my shirt. I moaned and dug my fingers into his thick hair.

"Oh…Sasuke…lets finish this at home." I moaned as he kissed down my neck. "You said we could experiment…well there is something else I want to try…" He said between kisses and he opened his back door and pushed me to lay on the back seat. I gasped at the sudden weight on me and moaned as his harden member rubbed my core.

"Mmm Sakura….didn't even wear underwear out of the store…your so….bad.." He whispered in my ear as I unzipped his pants. I felt him thrust into me and began to rock with him. The car must have rocked back and forth from the pressure we used as we moved together. I moaned and kissed him roughly as he groaned. The heat built up and I bit my lip as I arched my back into him.

He groaned and panted as he moved quickly. I felt the coil then it released and I creamed all over him. "Sasuke…." I moaned as I panted against the back seat. It didn't take long before he to released and he laid ontop of me. We panted as I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt the car door open and myself lifted out as we walked out of the car. He kissed me softly and ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you.." He whispered as he stared into my eyes. "I love you too." I said back as I kissed him softly.

The car ride home was sweet and silent as we watched the road holding hands. We entered my house with my bags and placed them onto the counter top. "Sasuke…is there anything you want for dinner? I know we missed lunch so I didn't know if you wanted anything." I yelled out to him from the kitchen. I got no response so I took that as a yes and began to make tomato salad. Sasuke walked in with a wet face and a awake look on his face. We sat down at the table and I couldn't help but blush at what had happened here just earlier.

"Sakura…do you mind this non ending sex marathon? I mean if you want to take a break we can." Sasuke asked worriedly. I smiled and blushed, looking away. "I umm…actually I don't mind…being that we are ninjas…I actually have great stamina so I could go on forever without to much worry…and besides…I love it…I think I am addicted actually." I stuttered out embarrassed and took my last bite.

He smirked, "Well is there something YOU want to try now?" He asked seductively and took his last bite. I shook my head and looked up at him. "I love it when you take charge and come up with the decisions." I confessed and blushed. He smirked, "You love it when I demand you to do stuff and control you?" He asked curiously. I blushed and shook my head. "No I just love that independent part of you…but I really want to try role play just once…please?" He smiled and stared at me, "Like master and slave?" He asked.

I shrugged, "We can try." He smirked bigger and stood up. "Then that is our next experiment. Sakura, your room, now!" He demanded as he walked towards my room. I bit my lip as I stood up and headed for the bag of clothes. I slipped out of my clothes and put on the sex slave outfit. I put my clothes back on and ran up the stairs to see Sasuke drinking so sake I had hidden in my drawer. "Sasuke! What are you doing!" I demanded as I gasped. He handed me the glass and forced me to drink the whole bottle.

My world became blurry and I felt myself grow horny. He put it down and walked over to me. "I am you master. You will not speak unless I ask you to, is that understood." He demanded as he pushed me down on the bed. I whimpered and nodded, "Yes, master…" I moaned out as he rubbed my core. "Don't moan unless I say you can, or else you will be punished." He warned as he removed my shirt and skirt. "You naughty girl.." He whispered in my ear as he ran his fingers over my nipples.

"Play with yourself." He demanded as he watched my breast sternly. I moved my hands and played with the nipples quickly. "Slowly.." He warned me, causing me to twist and pull on the slowly. I noticed him grab at his pants as I bit my lip so not to moan. He watched me and smirked. "You want to moan, don't you little blossom." He asked me with a smirk. I nodded and kept playing with myself. "Let it out." He demanded, and so I did. "Oh master…" I moaned as I arched my back. He smirked and leaned down to my ear.

"What do you want my little slave. Beg for it." He replied as he licked my neck. I shivered and shook my head. I wouldn't give in that easily. "Finger yourself." He demanded as he watched my hand slide slowly down to my core and enter into myself. I pumped it quickly, trying to gain a release but his hand stopped me. "Slowly…" He reminded me before letting go. The tease was unbearable as I pumped slowly. I couldn't get my release by fingering myself and going slowly only made me wetter.

"You naughty little blossom." He whispered in my ear as he made a shadow clone. It was a exact replica of me but she was naked. "Kiss her." He demanded. I sat up and crawled in front of her and kissed her straight on the lips. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and we began to make out, fighting for dominance. "Finger each other" He demanded as her fingers entered me.

I entered my fingers into her and began pumping quickly. We both moaned and gasp as the peak was about to hit. Suddenly the clone disappeared before I was about to hit my release and I found Sasuke hovering over me. "I warned you little blossom." He said with a dark look as he took two belts and tied them to the bed post then to my wrists.

"Now I warn you, no moaning." He said as he kissed down my neck line and licked my nipple. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, earning me a slap on the boob. "Look at me." He demanded as he began to suck on it. I watched him, never breaking eye contact as my breathes grew into pants. He moved to the other one and teased it. I bit my lip and twisted my legs together, to try and relieve the pressure, with no help.

He began sucking on it hard, causing me to grow extremely wet as I felt it run down my thighs and collect there. "Moan my name." He demanded as he continued. "Oh…Sasuke." I moaned as I arched my back. I released myself all over the place. He chuckled and kissed down my belly button. "No blossom, will you beg for what you want?" He asked. "I….Please master…finger me…" I begged as I panted.

His eyes gleamed with lust as he nodded. His hand traveled to my core and he rubbed my folds. "You dirty little blossom. Already wet just from that little thing, you wait until I am finished with you." He threatened as he plunged four fingers into me. I screamed and bit down on my lip, trying not to moan. "Uh-oh…You bad girl." He tsked as he began pumping slowly. I tried to make him move faster but it didn't seem to help that I was tied and I couldn't move and further down. "Eager are we?" He asked as he licked my thighs and up to my clit.

I tilted my head back and arched my back. I felt him bit down on my clit, causing me to whimper and look back down at him. "Do not look away from me." He threatened as he licked up my liquid. I didn't get much of a chance to feel him finger me. He moved so he was straddling my face and thrusted his penis into my mouth.

I gagged at his size and I began to suck roughly. He groaned and panted as I gave him the best blow job in his life. I licked the head and ran my teeth gently against it. Suddenly he cummed in my mouth, making me swallow every last bit. "Good girl…now do as I say." He demanded as he undid the restraints. "If you disobey I will torture you some more." He warned as he kissed my neck.

"Flip over and get on your hands and knees." He demanded. I nodded and did as he said. He came up behind me and ran his finger gently on my spine. "You have been a good slave…you deserve your gift." He whispered in my ear as he thrusted his erection into my core from behind. I gasped and panted as he moved faster. "Moan for me." He demanded as he grunted.

I moaned so loud, it was unbelievable the neighbors didn't hear me. "Oh…Master….Oh give it to me… I need you…your slave needs you." I moaned as I rocked against his body. He slapped my ass and pounded into me harder. I moaned louder, "Oh…Faster…Harder…I want…I want that release master…" I begged as I rocked with him.

My boobs bounced with each thrust and my arms began to shake under my weight. He sped up and began to pound deeper. "Oh…Yes.. OH YES!" I moaned as I hit my release…but it wasn't once. Once, twice, three, four times of a release. "Sasuke!" I screamed as I cam hard. He didn't stop. He pulled out and slid so I was on my belly with my legs dangling.

He wrapped my legs around his waist backwards and thrust into me hard. "Is this what you want blossom? You want to feel dirty?" He played around. "Oh yes master…I been a bad girl…punish me." I moaned as we rocked harder. He pounded into me deeper and faster. My drunken self loved it. He slapped my ass again and ties my hands behind my back.

"You truly are my dirty little slut, sex slave." He said with a chuckle as he grabbed my boobs roughly. I moaned and nodded. "I am dirty master. Teach me a lesson." He pounded deeper and finally cam. "I must wash you slave." He warned as he pulled out of me and took me to the shower with my hands behind my back. He put me in the shower and turned the water on freezing and shoved the shower head in my core. I moaned and squirmed against the coldness. "Stand still and let me rinse you, but do not cum on it." He warned as he sucked on my nipples.

I moaned and tried to hold him the orgasm. I was just about to when he yanked it out and undid the binding. "Come slave." He demanded as I followed him out of the bathroom. I looked down to see myself naked and my bedroom a mess. He laid on the bed and motioned for me to join him. I laid next tom him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you…" He whispered as he drifted to sleep.

OK YES ITS DIFFRENT BUT I HOPE IT DOESNT MAKE ANY OF YOU STOP READING. IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT WRITE ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW IT AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU WANT IT. I LIKE IT LIKE THIS BECAUSE THIS IS HOW I SEE IT. YOUR IDEAS IS WHAT FUELS THIS STORY TO MAKE IT LONGER. EVERYONE GETS COOKIE FOR ALL THE HELP THESE 2 OR 3 DAYS. LOVE YA'LL ALL AND CANT WAIT TO GET YA'LLS REVIEWS! HURRY!


	6. A dream

OK so I AM BACK! lol this weekend was interesting to get ya'lls reviews! THANK EVERYONE! AND dont think any request is to weird. I can take the strangest ones and make it work in one way or another. Make sure to keep the creativity flowing by sending in requests.

Dont own Naruto!

My head was pounding as I rolled to the side. I noticed my pink hair beauty was sound asleep next to me. Her naked form was pushed up against mine and last nights event ran through my mind. I felt my member harden and I hissed in frustration. I smirked and slowly moved Sakura onto her back and moved my hand up and down her body.

My hand slowly grazed her breast and I watched her hiss and make a low moan before drifting back to sleep. I smirked and sucked on her right nipple softly and ran my finger up and down her core. She moved slightly before moving towards me. I felt myself get harder as her left hand unconsciously moved down to her core and she stuck her finger inside herself.

I pulled away slightly and watched her slowly finger herself while she slept. I flicked my tongue against her harden nipple and watched her buckle against me. I cant take it anymore, I put the condom on, moved to where I was straddling her hips and thrust deep inside her. Her eyes grew wide and she moaned my name. "Oh Sasuke…" I groaned in response and pounded deeper inside of her.

"Sakura…your so tight." I manage to say before I groaned again. Her core tightened around my member, causing me to pound deeper into her. "OH! SASUKE!" She moaned louder as she reached her orgasm. Inside I felt the self accomplishment that I caused her such pleasure, but that feeling subsided when I finally reached my orgasm.

My toes curled and my body seemed to let all the tension go. I pulled out and collapsed next to her, breathing hard. She curled next to me and sighed in pure ecstasy. "That was a amazing wake up call, Sasuke-kun." She sighed into my ear. I smirked, "hn" and kissed the top of her head. "It's Monday. Do you want to go to go to the movies?" I asked as I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Sure, what do you want to see?" She asked me out of curiosity. "Hmm lets go watch The Back up Plan." I suggested. "Sure." She said sleepily. It was quiet for awhile then I could hear her shallow breathing, I knew she fell asleep. My eyes began to droop and then I fell asleep as well.

Sakura's POV….

I was laying on a couch with Sasuke in front of me. I smiled as he rubbed my feet tenderly. I could feel that I was still asleep but I didn't want to wake up. He continued to massage me feet and up my thigh. I smiled and relaxed under his touch. "Sakura?" I open my eyes and stared at the dream Sasuke. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you…umm.." He stuttered. I giggled at the OC Sasuke blush. "Can you rub my foot?" He asked me. I gave him a quizzed look and moved to massage his feet.

He leaned back and groaned from the pleasure. I stopped for a second and realized that he was actually getting turned on from this action. "Please don't stop." He begged as he panted softly. I massaged harder and swirled my thumbs into circular motions. He groaned again and grabbed his pants tightly. I still wore a quiz look and began to massage faster.

He grabbed his pants tighter and groaned, beginning to pant. "Oh Sakura…It feels so good." He informed me as he leaned his head back over the side of the couch arm. I massaged faster and just when I thought it couldn't get stranger, he groaned and I noticed the bulged had disappeared.

"Oh my goodness…that was the best foot job I have ever gotten." He groaned out as he looked up at me. I suddenly sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hands. Sasuke's hand touched my upper arm in concern. "Sakura.. Are you ok?" He asked in a worried voice. I looked over at him and blushed before looking away.

"I umm…I have a question…umm do you…do you like foot jobs?" I whispered and stuttered. He looked at me with a very confused look then shook his head. "You have some of the strangest dreams…how could…you know…I don't even want to know what happened. And to answer your question, no I don't." He said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Now lets get dressed so we can see that movie, ok?" He said before moving off the bed and pulling his boxers on. I moved to get off the bed and noticed I had a slight pain between my legs. I blushed at remembering what happened last night. I made my hand glow green and inserted two fingers into my core.

I moaned slightly at the suddenly warmth feeling in between my legs. I felt stronger fingers pump in sync with mine and I arched my back and moaned hard. I felt the coil release and I cam in his hand. "Oh Sasuke." I moaned. "Hmm you couldn't just wait for later today?" He asked before licking his fingers clean and put his shirt on. I stood up and gave him a glare before putting my clothes on.

I walked in my lime green skirt and pink shirt swaying side to side behind me, as I walked to the bathroom. I ran the brush through my hair and put it up in a high pony tail before running the cherry lip gloss over my lips. I walked out of the bathroom and touched Sasuke's arm before walking out of the room. He smacked my ass hard, causing me to yelp as he chuckled behind me.

"The movie starts in forty minutes so we should leave now if you want to watch it." He informed me before grabbing the car keys. I nodded and headed out the door, jumping into the passenger seat. Sasuke climbed in beside me and pulled out of the drive way. We got to the theater in record timing and bought our tickets.

As we walked into the main lobby I noticed not many people were here. We walked into the viewing area and looked to the top row. Only a couple of couples were here but all were at the bottom rows. We climbed the stair case hand in hand to the middle of the top row. The commercials were already finished and the whole room was dark.

I looked to my right to see Sasuke staring at me, his eyes full of lust and want. I reached over and kissed his lightly before turning back to watch the movie. I, maybe got fifteen minutes in, before Sasuke moved the arm rest between us and pulled me into his lap. He moved my thong aside and unzipped his pants.

I held a moan inside as his penis was thrusted inside of me. I bounced on his lap as he thrusted deeper into me. He crashed his lips against mine to help keep the moans down. The bright lights illuminated the area, making out actions very obvious to anyone who would turn to look behind them, not that we cared. I moved faster and grinded my hips into his.

We moved quicker and rougher as we both began to reach out peak. I bit down on my lip and moaned silently as I hit my release. Sasuke, too slowed down and began to pant softly. I kissed him softly again before pulling him out of me and moving to sit beside him. I removed the condom and licked him clean before throwing the condom across the rows, where no one was sitting. I placed his member back into his pants then curled into his lap as we watched the movie in peace. He kissed the top of my head before relaxing into the chair.

Ok so I have to end it suddenly, I am extremely tired and I figured this would satisfy 2 peoples so far. You will get more not tomorrow but Tuesday I promise. If i get atleast 10 reviews by tomorrow night then i will be happy to add a WHOLE lot more then just 2 sex stories. Thank you to everyone and cant wait to hear from you again!


	7. Make up!

I am so sorry i made ya'll wait so long! I uploaded as much as i could! Hope this makes up for my absince! And if there is any spelling errors dont critize...its 1 in the morning...

i dont own naruto..

It had been hours sense Sasuke left for work. He was on vacation but he decided to go into work today since we needed money to spend the rest of the week together. So I was home alone and I couldn't think straight at all. I took a midnight drive to clear my mind. My sexual frustrations were killing me and the music was pumping loud in my car.

My mind started to wander...all the things I wanted to do with a cock at that time. I started grinding against my side feeling my clit push against the lining of my panties. Once I got to a traffic light I took my shorts off so I could feel the leather rubbing against my pussy. I was going wild, cum dripping down my thighs, my panties wetter by the second.

Suddenly a cop was pulling me over and for a second I panicked. He walks over to the car...''ma'am do you know why I pulled you over?'' At first I was trying to hide what I'd been doing and I Didn't think he noticed either. When he told me I'd been going 30 over the speed limit I realized I probably couldn't talk myself out of it.

The look on my face made him suspicious and he asked '' ma'am have you been drinking?'' I replied "No no of course not." He asked me "Get out of the car" and when I refused he asked impatiently...''what are you hiding?'' I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my pussy lips. ''That's why...officer...''

Shocked at this point I started to feel my juices warming up at the touch of hand and I rubbed his fingers harder, pulling my underwear roughly against my clit. I moaned, screamed, bit my lip. One look in my eyes and he took his flashlight and shined it over my open legs. There he saw the mess i made. Juices soaking the leather, the inside of thighs shaking as he touched me. Then he did what i was hoping he'd do Pulling his hand away and licked his fingers and sucked on them then put them into his mouth.

He took over and started to play with my clit fast and hard...my legs were pulsing i was groaning. His fingers drenched in my cum and without any hesitation he started to shove his middle and ring finger inside me and curled them around. "OOOOOOOOOH MAN! uuuuugh mhmmm mhmmmm.." He started to whisper ''You like that? yeah u want more? say it to me...tell me what you want.. You dirty little whore.'' My head tilted back i said "yes more please! I need it please." He stopped suddenly and I was waiting there pulsing and waiting in anticipation...

"Ma'am I think I'm going to have to put you under arrest." He put handcuffs around me and threw me in the back seat. He could hear the slurping sound between my legs. The handcuffs be behind me back only caused me to grow more wet with suspicion. As he was driving he told me I was a bad girl and needed some discipline until I realized he pulled into an empty lot.

He stopped the car and jumped into the back seat and said "Now what was it i was supposed to do to you now? "With my handcuffs still on I put my hands around his head and shoved him into my pussy...suck it, lick it all up. "Yeaaaaaah mhmm that's it" I was grinding my foot into his bulging crotch...I wanted those pants off so bad. I licked his lips tasting my own juices fresh from his mouth. Pushed him up against the window and unzipped his pants with my teeth.

I teased him blowing softly on his hard cock licking the tip then finally shoved half of it, then all of it. I told him to fuck my mouth and he did. It got me wet thinking of the things he could do with my pussy. I grunted and he moaned louder and loader. I could felt his cock throbbing in my mouth going down my throat, I waited and said I don't want to waste such a good dick on my throat. His back seat was being soaked with my pussy grinding against it, I said ''give it to me''.

I grabbed the cage of the back seat and rode his cock twisting and turning on it, moving my hips to the beat of our pulsing bodies...then i stopped there with his cock deep inside me "...do u feel that." Licked my lips…"u feel that?" He whispered again. "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I replied as I slowly rocked and shook resting on him.

Dancing with him inside me. I took my fingers and started to shove my fingers in too and pushing my thumb against my clit. I was waiting waiting for it and he burst with a gasp .. My pussy erupted with both our juices. I looked at him and asked innocently"...so do I get a ticket, Sasuke?" He caught his breath before saying "Its paid for, Sakura." He pulled out of me and kissed me roughly.

"I will be off my shift in a hour…I will be at your house later. Understand?" He informed me. I nodded and pinched my nipple, causing myself to moan. "I will be waiting." I informed him as I crawled out the back seat. He smacked my ass hard, causing me to wince. I pulled my clothes back in place and crossed across the parking lot to my car. I got into the drivers seat and drove home with one hand in my shorts.

Once I got into the house I ran to my bedroom and reached into the table side drawer. I pulled out a large dildo and shoved it into my wet, throbbing core. I moaned as I pumped it in and out quickly, reaching my climax after just a few minutes. I continued this action for thirty minutes, making a total of 10 orgasms before heading to the shower.

I played with my nipples and took one in my mouth, sucking on it lightly, as my left hand pumped in and out of my hot core. I shivered and moaned as the hot water beat down on my body, causing me to become more wet. As I reached another orgasm I turned the water off and removed my hand from my core. I just finished my shower when I emerged into the steamy room. turning around to grab a towel I saw him standing there in your jeans with no shirt on.

He hungry eyes looked up and down at my body, taking in my 34D breasts and tan supple skin that was still covered in droplets of warm water. I smiled at him and ran a hand through my dripping hair, no longer reaching for a towel. one more look at my seductive smile and he pulled me to him. I pressed myself against him and felt yhis dick harden in his jeans.

His mouth was on mine in an instant, our tongues intertwining, his hands roaming over my back and heading towards my stomach. I fumbled with the button on his jeans then managed to pull them down to your ankles. He kicked them off, grabbed me by the upper arms and backed me to a wall.

His mouth was exploring my mouth and neck, my large breasts pressed between us. I used the wall to my advantage and pushed myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. One of his hands slipped down to my ass, holding me up with that hand while his mouth moved down to the top of my breasts. I let out a soft moan and tilted my neck back feeling his tongue on my chest, his hand on my ass and his cock growing beneath my pussy.

He carried me over to the counter and set me down. I pulled your boxers down and he kicked them off to the side. His mouth was still roaming my chest and I was bracing my self with my arms behind me. His tongue circled around my breast in smaller and smaller circles.

Finally he reached my nipple and found it already somewhat stiff. he pulled it into your mouth and sucked then gently pulled. I moaned slightly and arched my back, pushing my breast closer to your mouth in response. Taking the encouragement he pulled harder. His hands were snaking up my thighs and he felt the wetness that was coming out of my pussy.

He moaned a bit then finished with my other breast, all the while tasting the water on my skin. I pulled him up to my face and kissed him long and hard, my hands rubbing his dick. His rock hard and hot under my hands then I gasp as I feel his hands on my clit. One of his fingers slips in to my tight pussy, moving around and making me wet.

I let go of his cock and put my hands in his hair as he sliped in another finger. Moaning, I push his head down and move to the edge of the counter. his fingers pull out and then I feel his tongue slipping in circles around my clit. I moan and squirm under his touch as he tease me with your tongue. ''Oh my god'' I moan unable to bear it.

pull his head closer in between my thighs and just when I think I cant take it he insert his tongue. I moan as another spurt of wetness meets his mouth. after lick me dry he wrap his arms around my waist and pull me off the bathroom counter onto the floor. I push him onto his back and snake down to his cock.

I circle his head with my tongue and playfully take only an inch into my mouth sucking lightly at first. ''oh please, please'' he says urging me to take his enter cock into my mouth. I suck harder on the tip, then harder. ''Oh god!'' you moan and then just when you think you cant take it I put your entire length into my mouth, feeling it in the back of my throat. I pull and suck moving up and down as he feels the orgasm build from the warm suction. With one blow of my breath on his cock I pull my head up, and crawl over you.

Straddling you I push down, impaling myself on your rock hard dick. I moan and you grab me by the hips guiding me up and down, up and down. Suddenly he rolls me over, now he on top and I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer with every thrust. He throw all of his weight into each thrust and I moan ''harder, harder... Oh god... don't stop'' I scream nearly breathless.

we both start to climax and he rolls back under me. On top of him I pull my self back up then slam my self down, feeling him inside of my tight pussy. His hands reach up and grab my bouncing breasts, feeling my nipples grow hard from his touch. I pull up one last time and slam my self down as hard as I can feeling my self cum all over his dick. My head lolled back as I tried to catch my breath, feeling him empty a load of hot cum into my pussy, filling me up. I collapse onto his chest, his cock still inside of me.

We roll over to one side and lie there, my legs wrapped around his waist, his cock inside of my still tight pussy, and my breasts squashed in-between us while we tried to catch our breath. Ten or so minutes later he leans up on one elbow, ''you'll have to shower again'' he said with a grin. Smiling I tilted my head back and arched my back, forcing my breasts forward. ''I guess I will.'' I said seductively. ''would you care to join me?'' I asked. He smile back, pushing his mouth to mine, our tongues intertwine and we sit up. He pick me up and carry me over to t

he shower, both of us smiling. The shower was hot and sticky just like every night.

I stepped out of the bedroom in one of your over sized shirts and a black lacy thong. I headed towards the game room and plopped down on the over sized couch. I smiled as I turned my WII on and began setting up my favorite game. "SASUKE! THE TENNIS TOURNAMENT IS STARTING!" I yelled on the top of my lungs as I set up our Miis. Sasuke walked into the room slowly, with his gray boxers on. I smirked at his outfit and clicked the start button. "Your going down!" I threatened as I served the ball

…... I lost 96 to 90, and Sasuke wasn't letting it down. "You were so cocky, yet I whooped your ass." He exclaimed as he sat down with a smirk. I growled in anger, then something hit me. "Oh…Sasuke-kun…Since you won, lets have a little play time." I whispered seductively in his ear before climbing onto his lap. He moaned and kissed me roughly.

"But no intercourse, just playing around." I warned before grinding my hips into his. My thong moved out of place with the friction and I could feel his hard dick press against me. I moaned and shoved my tongue into his mouth as his penis got bigger. I found myself pushed against the couch and then something shoved up my core. "Oh..Sasuke!" I exclaimed as the Wii controller began to vibrate out of control. "You said you wanted to play." He whispered in my ear and he began to make it vibrate more and more.

I moaned and buckled my hips, causing it to go deeper. It hit my sweet spot and I cam hard as it vibrated against it. "Oh Sasuke!" I moaned his name. I got on my hands and knees, as it continued to vibrate inside of me, and pulled his boxers down. His long 8 inch dick flopped out for a second before I took it into my mouth. My head bobbed up and down his length, tasting the precum juice as I picked up speed. "Saku…I am about to.." But it was to late, his juices spilled inside my mouth, making me swallowing it up hungrily.

I moan again and hit another orgasm as the controller continues to vibrate. Sasuke pulled it out of me and threw it towards the TV. "I love you." I whisper as I curl up into his chest. "I love you too." He replies. I smile and notice the morning sun has yet to rise and its only 4 in the morning. "Sasuke…lets go skinny dipping." Suggest with a playful smirk. He smirks and picks me up, carrying me towards the indoor pool. "What ever you say, Saku." He whispers in my ear and starts making out with me again.

I slid my shirt off as he takes my thong off and steps out of his boxers. I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist. Suddenly I feel the warm water touch my body as I continue to wrestle his tongue. I moan as his hands play with my nipple roughly under the water. Only out heads are sticking out of the warm water. I feel his hard erection press against my core, begging for entrance. I smirk and moved slightly before slipping him into my core. He gasps as I moan his name.

He pushes my back against the wall and moves in and out of me harder and harder. "Oh Sasuke…more…MORE!" I beg him. "More what? Tell me what you want Saku." He whispers into my ear. "Faster…Harder.. Make me scream your name." I beg as I begin to pant. Suddenly the speed and temp change drastically. I moan and arch my back into him as he rams into me full force. "SASUKE!" I screamed in my climax as he continues. With 10 more thrusts and 4 more orgasms, he finally hits his orgasm. I pant, with half open eye lids, as I feel Sasuke lightly splash water on my sweat face. "Your so beautiful." He compliments before kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you."

OK THAT WAs LONG AND ALOT OF THINKING! REVIEW AND GIVE MORE IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY! I ALREADY HAVE BEACH, WASHING MACHINE, FERRIS WHEEL, RESTRUANT, ANAL, SAKURA IN CHARGE, KINKY, UMMM YEA SO GIVE MORE!


	8. New scene

UGH I wrote a chapter a month ago and thought i uploaded it but i just found out i didnt! UGH so here i am rewriting a new chapter so that ya'll get a update like everyone else! Well here you go and YES I did do a few request that i was asked of! So REVIEW AGAIN!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I yawned and stretched in the passenger seat. "We are almost there." Sasuke's husky voice informed me as his hand ran through my hair. "What time is it?" I asked with another yawn. "You have only been asleep for a couple of hours. It's only seven in the morning." He said as he covered a yawn of his own. "I can't wait to get to the beach. It's going to be so nice to work up a tan and party all night long!" I said with a huge smile. "You brought the fake IDs?" He asked me with a smirk. "Are you kidding? When you are going to the coast, you better go clubbing!" I said with a laugh. He ruffled my hair before putting his hand back on the wheel and turning it to the right.

"We are here." He announced as we pulled into a parking spot. I smiled and stepped out the car, grabbing my bag as well. We walked into the hotel and approached the check in desk. "We have a room reserved for Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke informed the clerk. She smiled softly before handing us a key. "Your parents must be very proud of you to. To have such beautiful children, that's just luck." She complimented before waving us off. I blushed and walked towards the elevator, as Sasuke said thank you.

I pressed the button and felt Sasuke's hand graze the mid of my back. "I don't know about me being beautiful, I thought I was sexy." He said with a smirk before helping me with my bag into the elevator. As the doors shut I smiled and pressed him against the wall. "You are sexy." I informed him before kissing him lightly. He smirked and let his hands slid up my side, up to my chest. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him rub my nipples. "It seems like someone is a little excited to be alone with me." He said with a smirk.

I smirked and rubbed the bulge in his pants. "And you're not?" I asked. He growled and picked me up, making my legs wrap around his waist. "Well let's fix this problem, shall we?" He asked with a smirk. I blushed and nodded holding on tightly as the door opened. Sasuke reached down and grabbed the bags and walked into the hall way, opening our door with one hand. He threw the bags into the corner into and laid me onto the bed. I moaned as his hands skillfully ran up my thigh and slid under my skirt. His fingers massaged my thighs in perfect harmony and couldn't help but moan as he rubbed the outside of my underwear. He smiled and kissed my calves, all the way up to the rim of my skirt.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to push his head up closer to my heated core. He smirked and removed one of his hands from my thigh. "Slow down sexy. Or else I will have to "tie" you up." He said with a smile. I growled and pushed him further, trying to silence him before he lost the heat of the moment. I heard a puff sound and suddenly something cold slithered up my body before wrapping its self around my wrists. I opened my eyes to see one of Sasuke's snakes around my wrists, and now connecting to the head board. I whimpered and looked down at Sasuke who was now smirking at me before he ripped my skirt and underwear off. He got off the bed and reached into one of his black bags.

"Babe? What are you doing?" I asked in curiosity. He smirked and pulled out a giant dildo and vibrater. "I have been saving these for just this moment." He informed me, although it seemed like he was talking to himself. I blushed and thought about struggling against the snake, but then thought about his fangs and decided it would be best to sit and wait. He crawled back on to the bed and rubbed my clit with his middle finger, watching me moan in pleasure. I was just about to beg him to inset his finger when suddenly I felt a huge item being enter into my core. "SASUKE!" I moaned out as the sudden vibrations pulsed through me. I began panting as it got faster and faster. I kept moaning his name, feeling the rope in my stomach tighten and release over and over again. Suddenly I felt something being entered into my ass, causing me to wince before moan louder. I opened my eyes wide as I cam harder than I had before.

I looked at Sasuke to see him sucking on my nipple as his hand rubbed the other one. He was staring up into my eyes, causing me to blush as I arched my back and cam again. His lips left my nipple and were roughly pushed on my lips. His tongue ravished the inside of my mouth. I moaned again and bit lightly on his tongue as another wave hit me. "Sasuke….please…" I begged him as I began panting harder. He lifted off me a little and stared down at me. "Please what?" He asked with a smirk. "Please….f…AHH! Please…fu…ugh! ...FUCK ME!" I begged as I came again. Suddenly the vibrator was yanked out of my core and his hard dick replaced it. I moaned and rocked against his cock.

He rammed me harder and faster with each passing minute, causing me to get dizzy. He pulled out of me suddenly and stood up. "Get off the bed." He commanded as his snake removed its self from my wrists. I stood up from the bed awkwardly, behind that the dildo was still in my ass. "Bend over." He commands me. I bend over, placing my hands on the bed as I moaned because of the dildo vibrating faster. Suddenly its ripped from my ass whole and Sasuke's cock replaces it. I moan and grab the bed sheets tight, screaming his name in pleasure. I feel a cold item slither up my leg and suddenly I feel it rub my clit. I moan as the snake moves its tail back and forth against my clit.

I suddenly feel warmth being shot into my ass as I cum hard. I would have collapsed if it wasn't for Sasuke holding my hips tight. I continue to pant even after the snake and Sasuke's cock was removed from my body. He slapped my ass once before kissing the back of my neck. I moaned and groaned as Sasuke pulled me into his chest. "Come now sweety. Didn't you want to go soak up some sun?" Sasuke asked me with a chuckle. I nodded and opened my eyes to see the lust filled eyes staring at me. I smirked and poked his chest. "No more until later." I added as I walked into the bathroom. I could hear his low growl through the bathroom door as I changed into a bikini. I looked at my neck and noticed all the bite marks on my neck. "I don't remember him biting me." I whispered to myself as I touched them softly before blushing and getting back to getting dress.

Hours later

The water was actually warm and not that horrible cold temperature. I giggled as I splashed Sasuke with salt water again, ignoring his glare of protest. "Stop it before you regret it." He warned me as he waded in the water. I smirked and splashed him with water again. He growled and suddenly he was gone. "Sasuke?" I asked out loud. Suddenly I felt myself being brought underneath the water. I panicked and looked around, only to groan as I felt something being entered into my core. "Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he rammed into me again. I looked at him questionly before taking a big breathe of water, and being totally fine afterwards. "How can we…?" I was asking when he interrupted me.

"A technique I learned when I went on a trip to mist." I moaned as he rammed into me again. "OH! Sasuke!" I yelled as he seemed to have grown another two inches. "Another thing I learned while reading a ninja porn magazine." He informed me as he went faster. I bounced up and down against him as we floated in between the bottom of the ocean and the sky. I arched my back and shut my eyes as I felt the wave of pleasure pass through me. He groaned as he cummed as well.

"Damn it…" He muttered as he pulled out of me before kissing me hard. Suddenly, I saw a huge item heading right towards us. "Sasuke…" I whispered as I pulled on his swim trunks. He looked at the item before grabbing my arm roughly. "Shark!" I yelled before I took off swimming in the other direction. Sasuke was right next to me until we were about to reach the shore. I turned to look behind me when I noticed him beating the shark in the nose. I was going to scream at him, but then he turned to look at me before swimming back towards me. The shark turned in the opposite direction and swam away. I gave a sigh of relief before swimming to the shore.

I gasped as the air hit my lungs, feeling Sasuke's hand lightly pat my back to get the water out. "Love….I say let's stay out of the water for a while. Deal?" He commented. I nodded and looked up at him. "How about we just stick to clubbing and the hotel for now on? I like the land better anyways." I smiled as I grabbed his hand, giving it a good squeeze. "Sounds good to me as long as I.." He didn't finish his sentence, knowing I would understand what he meant when he poked at my bikini bottoms. I smirked and let go of his hand. "Maybe…" I answered back with a smile before walking away from him, swaying my hips dramatically. I heard his growl behind me as he stared at my ass.

Its longer then most of my other chapters so that makes up for the wait and its lucky i am even able to write this chapter because i have HORRIBLE writers block! REVIEW!


	9. sexy

**WOOH HOO LOVE THE REVIEWS! YA'LL ARE AMAZING! KEEP IT UP AND I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE AND DO YA'LLS REQUESTS! REVIEW MORE!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

The music was booming in intense volumes. I shook my ass, grinding into Sasuke's groin as his hands held my waist tightly. I looked over my shoulder to see his lust filled eyes looking down at me, a smirk on his face. I smiled and kissed him quickly before pushing harder into him, earning me a growl in response. I smirked and went faster, feeling his hands grab my waist tighter. Just as I thought he would explode, I pulled away and made my way back to our table, with Sasuke following me.

I sat at our table, sipping on the fruity drink Sasuke bought me when we got here. "You are going to have to fix this." Sasuke whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked down to notice the bulge in his pants. I smirked and let his hand traveled up my thigh, moaning in his ear. He growled in my ear before removing his hand and grabbing the bottle of bud light, taking a big swig of it. I finish off my drink and looked at him innocently. "Sasuke…" I said innocently, holding my empty glass up. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Be right back." He told me as he stood up and walked to the bar. I smiled and stared at the crowded dance floor. Suddenly I felt a warm breathe on the back of my neck.

"Hey there sexy, care to dance with me?" A strange voice whispered in my ear. I turned quickly around to see a man with white hair and glasses. "Ummm sorry I am with someone." I informed him before turning back to my table. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me quickly around. "What I meant to say was you need to come with me onto the dance floor." He demanded as he pulled on my arm. I gasped and tried to pull back but it was no use, I was up against a wall in a blink of an eye.

"Stop it." I begged him, struggling in his grasp. "Why should I?" He asked mockingly. "Because if you don't, I will kill you right here and now. If you do not get your hands off my girlfriend." Sasuke's voice threatened him. His grip loosened and he took a step back. "Sorry man…. I didn't know she was yours." He lied as he walked away. I was still shaking as I watched his back disappear in the crowd. I didn't stop shaking until Sasuke's strong grip and I felt protective in his arms. "Thank you..." I whispered to him.

He nodded and glared into the crowd. "I am sorry I wasn't here sooner to stop him." He whispered in my ear as his hands grabbed my waist tighter. "It's ok… let's just forget about what he did." I whispered in his ear, before nibbling on it softly. He moaned and pushed me against the wall. I moaned as he began nibbling on my fleshed. "Let's head into the back rooms." Sasuke suggested as he pulled me towards the boys bathroom. Once we were inside, Sasuke was pulling skirt up and shirt about my breast.

I moaned as he pushed my back against the bathroom stalls door and hitched my legs around his waist. I moaned as he rammed into my core, lust filled our eyes as my core contracted around his man hood. "Oh faster!" I moaned as I bounced up and down on his shaft. The speed picked up increasingly. Suddenly you could hear the bathroom door open as the footsteps came closer to our stall. The alcohol must have taken effect on us since neither us tried to cover up what we were doing.

Suddenly our stall door opened wide and a red haired man peeked through to see us in the act. I blushed and covered my face in Sasuke's shoulder, who tightened his grip on my waist. "Well, this isn't new." The stranger said with a mocking tone. "Mind if I join?" He asked, which shocked us both. "I ain't gay." Sasuke stated before tightening his grip more, causing me to wince. "Neither am I. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like to be pounded in the ass and pussy." He said bluntly, smirking as my blush increased. Sasuke looked at me with unclear eyes. Obviously waiting my approval, being the alcohol had taken effect on him too, or else he would have killed the guy for saying that.

"Sure…" I answered quietly. He smirked and walked towards us. Sasuke pulled me off the wall but didn't remove me from his hard shaft. "I just need to relieve myself, I promise not to come inside you." The red head said before he unzipped his pants and slammed his hard cock into my ass whole. I moaned loudly at the sudden feeling. "Oh it does feel good." I moaned out as they both moved out of rhythm. Soon they became in sync and I bounced between the two.

"Oh! Faster! Harder!" I screamed as my fingers dug into Sasuke's and the red heads hair. Finally the red head pulled out and grabbed the railing. "Damn pinky you're so good. Maybe we can do this again sometime." He whispered in my ear before walking out of the bathroom. I moaned louder as Sasuke rammed deeper into me, before hitting his own orgasm. "You are mine; no one else can fuck your pussy but me." He said possessively as he rubbed my clit. I moaned and nodded. "good." He said quietly.

I began panting hard as I dodged another kunai. "You should practice more; wouldn't want you to be defensiveness again." Sasuke's voice rang as he charged at me again. I dodged a punch and grabbed his leg that was aimed for my side, twisting it slightly before dodging his fist. I threw a kunai at his foot, grazing his leg. I dodged the tree I almost ran into and feel hard on my back. I went to get up quickly but was stopped when a weight was added on top of me.

"Don't let yourself get on the ground, that's just asking for a death wish." Sasuke said while smirking. I sighed and nodded, there was no way I could beat him anyways. He looked down at my lips before his lips crashed onto mine. I moaned as his tongue darted into my open mouth. His hands traveled down my curves as our tongues wrestled. I flipped us over so I was on top. I let my fingers trace his muscles, memorizing each dent in his muscular abs.

It was just luck that there was an open field by the hotel that was perfect for our sparring lesson. I moaned as I felt Sasuke's hand slide down my curves. His fingers flicked my hard nipples through my work out clothing. I moaned as he pinched them roughly. "Oh Sasuke." I moaned as I crashed my lips on top of his again. It probably would have went further if it wasn't for the sprinklers going off. I squealed and laughed as Sasuke and I took off towards the hotel.

I looked over at Sasuke to see him laughing also. I smiled at him and took off faster towards the hotel. Once we got into the hotel we took off towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened wide for us, just in time to give us our animalistic need. Once we stepped into the elevator I was slammed into the wall and my shorts were ripped off. Sasuke rammed his cock into my dripping wet pussy, pounding roughly as his mouth traveled towards my nipples. "You look so sexy when your clothes are clinging to your body.

I moaned louder as he sucked on my nipple through the thin piece of cloth around my breast. "Sasuke!" I screamed as I cam hard on his cock. He began panting harder as he continued to thrust deeper and faster into me. Just as we reached the floor just below ours, Sasuke released inside me. I moaned in ecstasy as Sasuke pulled out of me. I pulled my shorts on in a hurry as Sasuke zipped up his zipper. Once the elevator door opened we casually walked down the hall, Sasuke's hand on my ass and mine was on his arm.

**ITS SHORTER I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS IN BEFORE I WENT TO WORK! SO YEA...REVIEW!**


	10. control

BACK! Lol so yeah, wrote a new chapter and i bet you wont expect this! Review and i will try to update faster!

I smirked as I watched Sakura strip down to her candy bra and underwear. I groaned as I rubbed the outside of my pants, annoyed with the already awakened member in my pants. "You wanna taste?" She purred as she moved her hips. I adjusted the camera to get a good view on her assets, as she stood on her knees, swaying to the unheard music. "You know you want to taste it." She said with a smirk as she chews on her bra strap. I held back a growl as I watched her take her delicious breast in her hands and started squeezing them painfully slow. I could hear the candies rub against each other as she continued the cycle.

"Take one in your mouth." I commanded with a smirk. She looked at me with lust filled eyes. She loved to be controlled, it was one of her deep dark secrets. She nibbled on the candies where her nipple would be, leaving a perfect size hole for her nipple to poke out on her right boob. "Suck it." I stated, grabbing my member. She took the nipple in her mouth and began sucking it slowly, moaning every now and then. I watched her left hand travel slowly down her stomach and to her heated core.

"Don't touch it." I knew it was going to torture her, but it would be worth it in the end. Her hand began to shake as it moved away from her core and to her left breast, playing with it. "Now the other one," I stated. She removed her mouth from her nipple with a fresh blush tone on her cheeks as she nibbled in the candies on the left one. I groaned as I squeezed my member, trying to release the tension as much as I could. She moaned louder and louder as she continued torturing herself.

"Take your top off." I ordered her. I smirked as she slid the candy off her body and sat on her knees, waiting for my next order. I picked up a dildo and threw it at her. "You know where this goes." I stated as I moved the camera slightly to get a better angle. She smiled brightly and turned her back to me, with her ass in the air. I smirked as I watched the candy panties slide down her creamy legs and reveal her moist cum shine on her legs. She reached behind her with the dildo in her hand. I groaned as I watched it slid slowly into her ass, and her moan echo throughout the room. I pressed the on button , causing her to pant and moan uncontrollable. I smirked and increased the power.

"Turn back around." I commanded. She slowly and awkwardly turned to face me. I threw her a vibrator and almost laughed at the smile on her face. "Not there. Put it in your mouth." Her smile faded as she stuck it in your mouth. "Now suck it." She began to suck it slowly, trying to tease me. I smiled and decreased the power in the dildo. "Faster." I commanded, ignoring her protests and whines. She began to suck it faster and harder, earning her the treat of me increasing the dildo.

I pushed a button and watched her gag as the vibrator in her mouth grew in size. She began to rub her nipples as she continued to deep throat the vibrator. I turned off the vibrator and dildo, causing her to protest. "Touch yourself." She smirked and rubbed her clit. She moaned as she rubber it fast and then inserted her middle finger. She moved it in and out, panting as she went. "Another one." She entered a second finger, then a third, before she couldnt take it anymore.

"Alright." She took her fingers out of her and sighed in relief, causing me to smirk. I threw her a giant vibrator, causing her to eyes to bulge out of her head. "Sit on it." She moved it under her dripping pussy and slammed down on it. She screamed and sat on the bed for a while. "Move." She looked at me like I was crazy, but decided to not push it any further.

She bounced up and down, moaning and gasping with each and every bounce. I couldn't take it much more, her moans were beginning to drive me crazy. I left the camera and came up behind her, grabbing her nipples between my index and thumb, pinching them and twisting them. She moaned louder and placed her hand behind my neck. I bit down on her neck and sucked it hard. She gasped and nibbled on my earlobe. "Cum for me baby." I ordered as she moaned my name.

I smirked as I felt her shiver and grow weak. I flipped her on her stomach and pulled out the dildo. She gasped and then moaned when I slammed my nine inch dick into her awaiting ass. I pounded hard and fast into her, grabbing her nipples in my hands. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh Harder! Faster!" She moaned as she stayed in her bliss state. I groaned and released into her ass. She sighed and collapsed on the bed. "We are not done." I said, pointing at my re-erected penis.

She gasped, only causing my smirk to grow. I flipped her over and placed my dick in her face. "Now show me how you deep throat this." She gulped and shoved my shaft into her mouth. I groaned and pushed her face further up my penis. I helped her bob her head up and down, feeling her throat tighten and release, in a beautiful rhythm. I couldn't hold it anymore and released into her mouth, watching her swallow every last drop. I pulled out and kissed her gently. She sighed and smiled, causing me to smirk.

I watched her eyes close slowly, giving me the opening I wanted. I pulled the vibrator out of her vagina and slammed my penis in her. She gasped and moaned with her eyes wide open. "Sorry baby, but he still isn't finished." I apologized as I pounded into her. She moaned my name, over and over again. I growled and flipped us over so she was on top. "Work it." I plainly stated. She looked at me confused before bouncing up and down. She threw her head back and continued to bounce.

I grabbed her hips tightly and bounced her faster. She screamed a silent scream in pure ecstasy as I continued the torture. I groaned and released into her for the final time. I pulled out of her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she laid her head on my chest. I reached over to a small remote and turned the camera off, smirking at the thought of watching this night over and over again in the future. I sighed and fell into a relaxing type of sleep.

...

I awoke to myself being chained to the bed. My pink hair covered the pillow under my head as I turned each way. I tried to sit up but the leather cuffs on my wrists and ankles held me down. I groaned and awaited the torture. 'You would think he would have had enough from last night.' I thought to myself. Suddenly I noticed a unknown man enter the room, his brown hair and tan skin shinned in the moonlight. "Hello sexy." He stated as a smirk grew wider. I cringed and gasped. "Sasuke…" I whispered, fear written all over my face. The stranger shook his head and licked his lips. "Don't scream to much…."

CLIFFY! Woah! REview!


End file.
